1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf putter and, particularly, to a putter enabled to be easily drawn straightly backward at a back-swing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent putters, it tends to increase the depth of the center of gravity of a head as much as possible, that is, to increase a distance between a face surface and the center of gravity of the head by placing the center of gravity of the head backwardly as much as possible (refer to JP-A-7-31698, for example). Such a putter adapted to increase the depth of the center of gravity of the head has an advantage in that a sweet area thereof is enlarged by increasing the distance between the face surface and the center of gravity of the head.